Many more people are getting pedicures now as it is aesthetically appealing to women and men, and healthy to the feet of everybody as it prevents ingrown toenails and other diseases of the foot. Many of the pedicures are now performed in pedicure spas that have a basin for water to soak the feet. It goes without saying that many people have smelly feet which is annoying to the pedicurist and other customers. Also, odors of the products and work done on the feet of the patrons can be spread through out the salon.
Desirable in the art is an improved pedicure spa that would improve the conventional pedicure spa.